


Journey to the lowest place on earth

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [109]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nico angst, Weird, ansgt, but also will angst, im projecting onto Nico for once??, probably OOC warning, protective kayla, she will fight anyone and everyone that makes her brothers cry, solangelo, vent fic, will and Nico get into a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will doesn’t seem to understand that Nico wants to be left alone.  Nico isn’t good at communicating.OrNico snaps at Will and they both end up upset.
Relationships: Kayla Knowles & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	Journey to the lowest place on earth

**Author's Note:**

> So the title is another Alec benjamin song. And also yeah hah this is a vent fic, I had one hell of a day today. God it sucked. This fanfic also sucks a lot. I don’t think I’ve ever projected on Nico so yeah idk probably ooc.

“Hey, Nico,” Will grinned and plopped down next to Nico at the dining pavilion. He was sitting a bit too closely. 

  
“Hey,” Nico muttered under his breath, he picked at his food not really paying attention to what was going on around him. Will leaned his chin on his elbow.

“I haven’t seen you much all day,” Will said, pressing his lips together, he cocked his head to one side, looking at Nico.

“Yeah.” There wasn’t much else to say to that. Will hummed thoughtfully.

“Are you okay?” 

It was an ambiguous type question. Nico clicked his tongue.

“Of course,” maybe it was the dull uninterested tone that gave him away. Nico didn’t want to talk about it.

“Are you sure?” It was more of the doctor's voice that was coming in. Nico was pretty sure that it wasn’t on purpose.

“Yes, Will,” Nico said curtly, he tugged on the front of his shirt, wishing that he could just disappear from the dining pavilion. He technically could, but there weren’t enough shadows.

“Okay,” Will whispered, in the tone of voice that he didn’t really believe Nico, but he’d let the subject drop for the time being. There was a hidden _we’ll talk about this later when there aren’t so many people around_ in his tone. Nico hated that tone of voice, usually it didn’t bother him but right now he hated it.

Nico huffed and stared down at his plate, listening to the campers around him talk. Will maybe understood that Nico didn’t really want to talk right now, he mostly talked to Kayla throughout lunch.

* * *

  
“You were really quiet at lunch, are you sure that you’re okay?” Will asked, following Nico to the Hades cabin after Nico had gotten up to leave.

“Yes,” Nico snapped, “Will please just drop it, I don’t want to talk right now.”

“I just want to make sure that you’re alright, I was a bit worried about you is all.”

“Well I’m fine, I told you that how many times?” Nico clenched his jaw.

“I know, I know, okay. But if there’s anything wrong you know—“

“Nothing is wrong!” Nico insisted his voice raising an octave, Will flinched, “Let it go Will.”

Will stopped in his tracks, he furrowed his eyebrows, “Right yeah, of course, I just… I want to make sure you’re not hurt or something,” he put his hand on Nico’s arm, “I’m sorry, I’ll be in the infirmary if you need me.”

Nico shoved Will’s hand off his arm, he realized that it may have been a little harsh. Will winced and muttered an apology.

“Just leave me alone!” Nico snapped, wrapping his arms around himself, “what part do you not understand? I’m making it very clear.”

“I know, I’m going okay!” Will held his hands up in front of himself defensively, “You need space, I’m sorry.”

“Why are you still here then? You’ve got things to do?” Even Nico knew that was hitting low. Will looked like someone had just punched him in the stomach.

“You’re right, of course. I’m sorry.”

Before either of them could say anything, Will spun around on his heel and jogged off, leaving Nico alone in front of the Hades cabin. Nico knew that Will could see right through him, he knew that Will knew something was wrong. Yet Will somehow didn’t understand not wanting to talk about it. The hypocrite.

Nico slammed his cabin door closed as he stepped inside. Crouching down on the ground near the door, he pulled his knees up to his chest and sat there for a long time.

No one came by the Hades cabin. Who knows how long Nico was sitting on the floor like that. His back was starting to get sore. He thought about how he snapped at Will, how uncalled for that was even if Will was nagging a lot. That caused tears to well in the corners of his eyes. Nico sniffled and wiped his face with the back of his hand. More tears fell.

He stood up for long enough to plop down on his bed. He knew he should apologize, that would be the right thing to do. But there would be no way he could get through that without crying.

Everything was hurting, he didn’t want to be alone anymore. It had been hours. But there was no way he was going to the infirmary to find Will, not after what he had said to him.

There was a knock at the door a few hours later.

“What?” Nico called a little too harshly.

“Hey, uh, are you coming to dinner?” It was Jason on the other side of the door.

“What?” Nico sat up, rubbing his eyes, he must’ve fallen asleep, when did it become dinnertime?

“I mean, I didn’t see you at dinner yet and I wanted to make sure that you ate something,” Jason said.

The thought of eating something made Nico’s stomach churn with nausea, but if he didn’t show up people would get worried. Will would throw a fit, if he cared.

“Yeah whatever, I’ll be right out,” Nico didn’t even think to make himself look presentable. He pushed himself up to his feet and yanked the door open.

“Ouch dude, did something happen?” Jason asked, his eyes wide with surprise. Nico bit back a snappy response.

“Doesn’t matter, you gonna stand there all day?” Nico asked, avoiding the conversation.

“Right,” Jason rubbed the back of his neck and followed Nico to the dining pavilion. Instinctively Nico’s eyes went to the Apollo table, Will wasn’t sitting at his usual spot which made Nico nervous. He just followed Jason to the Zeus table instead. He didn’t want to have to explain things to Kayla or Austin, they obviously knew. 

“You’re not going to sit with Will?” Jason asked, glancing over to the Apollo table, “oh…”

“Change things up a bit,” Nico muttered unenthusiastically.

“Did you and Will have a fight?”

Nico sat down across from Jason, unfortunately he could see the Apollo table from where he was sitting, but it was too late to change seats now.

“Don’t wanna talk about it,” Nico leaned his chin on his hand.

“Are you sure? You seem kinda upset by it.”

“Drop it, Jason,” Nico warned, his tone sharp. Jason held his hands up in surrender.

Halfway through the meal, Nico saw Kayla grumble something under her breath and march out of the pavilion. Nico watched her go. Will still hadn’t shown up to eat which was worrisome.

“Seriously, what’s up with you?” Jason asked, “You’re staring at the Apollo kids like a kicked puppy.”

“Shut up,” Nico growled, “it’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing, I know you’ve been grumpy all day, what’s up? You can talk to me,” Jason smiled softly.

Nico huffed and stood up from the table, he spun around on his heel and started to walk away, all the while Jason was spouting protests.

Nico had no clue where he was going, he walked aimlessly and eventually found himself facing the infirmary, a knot forming in his stomach as he stared at the faded light in the windows.

Just as Nico approached Kayla came out the door yelling back over her shoulder, “I swear to gods if you think that I’m going to just let you sit in here and mope all night—” she spotted Nico and stopped right in her tracks. She swore under her breath.

“What do you want?” Kayla furrowed her eyebrows, she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Nico visibly winced, “Sorry I was just—“

“It’s not me you need to apologize to,” she scrunched up her nose, “You made my brother cry Nico di Angelo, you’re lucky that I’m letting you get this close.”

Nico curled in on himself, how was he supposed to respond to that? He knew that he messed up. He messed up big time.

“I want to apologize,” Nico said slowly, thinking over his words a million times.

Kayla huffed, “you get one chance,” she stepped to the side to allow Nico entrance. He stuffed his hands in his pockets to hide how badly they were shaking.

Will was sitting at the desk in the corner, absently twirling a pencil and not really focusing on the paper in front of him.

“Will…” Nico mumbled, his throat seized with emotion.

Will looked up, shock evident on his features.

“Hey Nico…” Will licked his lips.

“Look, Will, I’m so sorry about earlier,” Nico knit his fingers together, squeezing them so hard that his knuckles popped.

“No, Nico I-I shouldn’t have pressured you so much to talk about it. I wasn’t focusing on the right things and I knew something was wrong but I… I should’ve just let it go like you asked and gave you some time… I’m so sorry… I trust that you’d come to me if something was wrong so I don’t know what came over me,” Will stood up slowly, he held his hands up in front of himself, “I wasn’t thinking.”

“I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that, I know that you were just wanting to help, I didn’t mean it,” Nico twisted his skull ring nervously. Will looked like he was going to be sick.

“I know you didn’t mean it,” Will whispered.

“But knowing that doesn’t make it hurt any less, does it?” Nico’s voice cracked, he bit his lip to keep from crying. Will shook his head, covering his mouth with one hand to muffle his sobs.

“Will you ever forgive me?” Nico dreaded Will’s answer. And when Will didn’t respond for a long time, Nico could feel his heart rate spiking.

What he didn’t expect was for Will to cross the short distance and collect Nico in his arms, cradling the back of his head. Nico clutched the back of Will’s shirt.

“I forgive you,” Will whispered. Nico cried silently on Will’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, I was stressed and having a bad day, I didn’t mean to take it out on you,” Nico whimpered.

“I should’ve respected your boundaries, I’m sorry,” Will pressed his face into Nico’s hair.

“I forgive you,” Nico responded, his chest heaving with repressed sobs. Will cried openly, squeezing Nico a little harder.

Nico still felt guilty, he didn’t know how he’d be able to make it up to Will. But he felt safe in his boyfriend's arms at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I project more strongly to Will so obviously I make vent fics about him (a lot of my Will angst is a vent) but like idk. This felt kinda crappy and was a bit hard to write??? I don’t like projecting onto Nico. Thanks for reading though I hope that at least y’all enjoyed.


End file.
